Sign language or finger language is a method of communication for deaf and dumb people using body or hand gestures instead of spoken language and employs shapes made with fingers or arms, their orientation or movement, facial expression, or lip movement to convey ideas.
Conventional sign language recognition systems or finger language recognition systems are configured to take pictures of gestures in sign language or finger language with a camera and analyze the gestures, and, thus, they are time consuming and unhandy to carry.
Further, in recent years, a technology of recognizing sign language or finger language using sign language gloves has been suggested. However, there is a limitation in wearing the sign language gloves for a long time due to sweat from hands or the like and the sign language gloves need to be taken off to perform daily activities, such as face washing, likely to cause contact with foreign substance.
The background technology of the present disclosure is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1551424 (registered on Sep. 2, 2015).